<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trustworthy by Oliver__Niko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737204">Trustworthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko'>Oliver__Niko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dom/sub, Essential Oil Play, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Romance, S&amp;M, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I—I need it, Sylvain. Please.”</p><p>With his desperation, his voice has dropped to a murmur. His squirming continues. Subtly, quietly, until the burn at last flares at the rim of his hole from where Sylvain has carefully applied the oil. The bite at his lip isn’t enough to stifle his cry.</p><p>“What a lovely sound,” says Sylvain. Still softly, in a way which causes Felix to only shiver more, a great contrast to the burn against his skin. “So adorable, Felix.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trustworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commissioned fic, which I had a lot of fun with! I hope you enjoy reading, and of course, the two of them dive into this type of play completely safely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trust. It’s something which Sylvain and Felix have had for the longest time, and as the years pass, only grows stronger. Every single hardship, moment of joy, have turned them into who they are today. So close they refuse to die on their own without the other. So deep in love they cannot be with anyone else, and, in Felix’s eyes, always will be. Even if he struggles to admit that sometimes.</p><p>He likes to imagine that this love is obvious even when he does not explicitly say it. Perhaps the faith he has in Sylvain voices this enough, and shows that no matter what, Felix will always feel safe beneath those trustworthy hands. Likewise, Felix knows that Sylvain having the former lay himself so openly to the other, vocalising his trust, helps Sylvain to accept Felix’s own love; both that which he receives and gives.</p><p>This man is now walking over to the bed. He is shirtless, a muscular, scarred torso illuminated by candles on the walls, although wears trousers on his bottom half. Felix isn’t the same. A blanket is thrown over his legs for temporary warmth doing their preparation, although little by little with lips against Sylvain’s, his clothing has already been cast aside.</p><p>“Here we are,” says Sylvain. A jar is in his gloved hands—<em> Goddess, </em>do Sylvain look fantastic in those things—as he settles on the bed besides Felix. “I’ve diluted it as always. Twenty parts almond oil, then a part of the peppermint, and I tested it on myself before. Still need to do so on you, though.”</p><p>Felix nods. He can already feel his heart thump a little faster, despite knowing there’s time yet before they reach the most intense part of this session. “It’s a good job that I can tolerate your presence,” says Felix, already holding out his arm, “otherwise this time of waiting would piss me off.”</p><p>With a fond roll of his eyes, Sylvain leans in closer to Felix. “Come on, Fe,” he says. “That’s just mean. Maybe you should give me a kiss to help me feel better.”</p><p>Despite how much Felix would love to tease him some more, those words are simply unable to be resisted; Felix leans in, brushing their lips together with a small, satisfied hum. It’s gentle for now. Simply a moment of love, warmth, helping to ease the rise of nerves in Felix’s chest before they inevitably return again.</p><p>“Arm’s getting dead,” says Felix. “So hurry up. I’m ready.”</p><p>Sylvain nods. He dips an end of a Q-tip into the jar of oil, holding it down to one side as he carefully, with such surprising delicacy for a man able to do so much more, rubs the oil against Felix’s skin. His eyes close briefly with an inhale, although the sensation is far from overly painful. This area is less as such than others, not to mention that Sylvain always dilutes the peppermint oil safely.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Think I’m used to a sting like that, by now,” says Felix, to which Sylvain chuckles.</p><p>“Tell me if there’s any reaction at all while we wait.” Sylvain settles the oil safely onto the night-stand, a grin finding his face. “For now, let me kiss you again. It’s hard to wait so long without feeling your lips, you know?”</p><p>“Sap.”</p><p>Regardless of this one, simple word, Felix feels much the same, welcoming Sylvain’s lips to return to his own. Slow, tender, before deepening a little more. Felix hums in contentment. His spare hand, whilst the other still rests by him, runs over Sylvain’s chest. He feels Sylvain’s own touch creeping behind the back of his head to keep him in place beneath Sylvain’s lips.</p><p>Around fifteen minutes later, Sylvain inspects Felix’s arm after placing a kiss on the back of his hand. “It looks perfectly fine,” says Sylvain, eyeing the red mark left behind on Felix. “How is it feeling?”</p><p>“It feels fine as well. Do you want to do the other test, too?”</p><p>Sylvain says yes, of course—safety has always been important to him no matter what the two of them partake in, although when it comes to something with more risk in particular, he is always particularly cautious.</p><p>This time, now Felix knows the pain is bearable against his skin and the two know there are no allergic reactions, Sylvain reaches one hand to tip Felix’s chin up. The latter’s eyes close as a small amount of the diluted oil is pressed on his lip. The burn is stronger here. Enough for him to tangle his fingers into the bedsheets, although this is only for a moment before he adjusts again.</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Felix releases a breath he was holding, smiling as Sylvain’s other gloved hand, more ensured to be clean, cups the other side of Felix’s face. “The waiting game is a bit frustrating sometimes, you know. I’d like to get on with this properly.”</p><p>“That’s my little masochist.” Sylvain says with a hint of a grin. He lowers his head down, pressing a kiss on the side of Felix’s neck. “Not as though we’re rendered completely useless as we wait, though. There’s still more that we can do in the meantime.”</p><p>Felix hums, leaning his head back with his hand on the back of Sylvain’s head, bringing him closer. “You might be right, there.”</p><p>He feels the growth of Sylvain’s smirk against his skin. A line of kisses follows the smooth skin of his neck, placed at the base of his throat. A sigh escapes Felix’s lips. His hands wander aimlessly and absent-mindedly, gliding along Sylvain’s broad shoulders as those kisses continue their course. They travel downwards now, reaching towards Felix’s chest.</p><p>“I wonder how I could exactly choose to play with you today?” Sylvain says quietly, his mouth resting against a single nipple. The tip of his tongue traces around it. Felix squirms, shuddering further when Sylvain’s teeth gently graze over it. “We could get you tied up nice and pretty, for one thing.”</p><p>Despite how the words are only for show, the two always requiring to plan their course in advance with something like this, those words still cause Felix’s heart to grow faster in anticipation. Excitement mingles with the most intoxicating form of nerves. These emotions drive a moan out of him as Sylvain’s tongue continues to work at his chest, a hand at his loose, dark hair pulling his head back.</p><p>Goddess. That remaining sting against his lips, a test of his endurance, suddenly seems like far, far too little.</p><p>“I hardly want to be kept waiting for that,” Felix finally manages to say, after his breath had been taken. Sylvain chuckles, head lifting from Felix’s chest to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Impatient as always. Still, I’d rather not have you bound fully yet, just in case you <em> do </em>have a reaction. Although … We can still have some fun restraining you partially, I suppose.”</p><p>Felix shivers in response. A smile finds him, however, as lips press to his cheek. Seeking consent as always. “A harness?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>Felix watches as Sylvain, after pressing a kiss to Felix’s temple, slides off the bed. Sylvain first double-checks that their scissors are left on the bedside cabinet in case of an emergency. Following this, Sylvain retrieves some bondage rope from their drawer, running his hands along its length.</p><p>Rope always seems as though it’s in its rightful place, whenever it is held in Sylvain’s hands. Resting in the touch of a master.</p><p>Sylvain slides back onto the bed, now settled by Felix’s side. Looping the rope around his shoulder, Sylvain begins to tie the harness across his chest. His movements, compared to when he ties Felix when he is playing around with disobedience, are steady, ensuring they give enough time for Felix to show any allergies to the oil.</p><p>“Good boy,” says Sylvain as the rope has begun to cross over his chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Being so still.”</p><p>Before long, the harness has been completed, encasing either side of his chest and tied hovering above his spine in a column. He exhales with a slight smile. These ropes always manage to calm him, similarly to how the artistic touch needed to tie them relaxes Sylvain.</p><p>His eyes avert upwards when Sylvain, his gloves now removed to have closer contact with Felix’s skin, cups either cheek. “That’s enough time, now,” he says, eyes on Felix’s lips. “And everything seems fine. How are you? Fine to continue?”</p><p>Felix nods. “Kiss me,” he says first, and Sylvain complies with a smile on his face, before he’s slipping his tongue into Felix to earn a soft, quiet moan.</p><p>He knows that these softer sounds will not last forever. Soon, Sylvain takes the rope again. He places himself back behind Felix and, with the order for Felix to hold onto either of his forearms, begins to loop the rope to fix these arms into place. A certain air has now washed over the two of them. Something tense yet passionate all at once.</p><p>“There,” says Sylvain, as he finishes securing the ropes. His hand strokes down Felix’s body, pushing the blanket he has kept over his lap away to squeeze at an ass cheek. His mouth is by Felix’s ear as he adds, “Now is when the real fun begins.”</p><p>These words change everything. Felix’s head bows in obedience, his teeth biting at his lip. Within an instant, he finds himself on his back on the bed, staring up at Sylvain above him. Love, fondness, and a hint of sadism all at once are in Sylvain’s expression, causing a shiver to run down Felix’s spine. Everything holds the same amount of trust.</p><p>“And I reckon we should add a little bit more to that helplessness here, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>Felix nods. A lifted eyebrow tells him that verbal confirmation is necessary. “Yes.”</p><p>With a hum, Sylvain reaches for the drawer of the night-stand, pulling out a leather blindfold. “I suppose that’ll do for a moment. But I’m going to be expecting more than that from you, kitten.”</p><p>The pet name alone is enough for Felix’s thighs to press together, never mind the words that join them as well. He lifts his head obediently when the blindfold is stretched out in the air above Felix’s face. His breath hitches as it captures his sight.</p><p>“There we go. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>A thumb traces the blindfold, before Felix feels Sylvain bring his attention back to the now bound chest. A whimper escapes him as fingertips take hold of a single nipple, twisting it, and he finds himself uttering, “Please.”</p><p>“Please what? Do you want to beg for this, Felix?” Felix hears Sylvain shuffling, likely to reach for the oil again. “Beg for this to burn exactly as you want it to?”</p><p>Felix’s teeth catch his lip, arousal already beginning to build up inside him. “<em>Fuck, </em>Sylvain, please. Do it.”</p><p>“But where should I? There are simply so many places I could do this to. So many ways I can have you writhing beneath me.”</p><p>A cry escapes Felix’s lips as the cottoned end, dipped lightly into the diluted peppermint oil, is applied to his nipple, already firm from the use of Sylvain’s mouth and fingers. “Ah—”</p><p>“Mm, <em> this </em>seems like a nice spot, doesn’t it?” Sylvain’s voice, although soft, manages to also drip with a husky quality. The oil is smeared around the nipple, Felix squirming beneath Sylvain, the burn heading straight to his increasing erection. “They were already so prettily marked by my mouth, but now … That does look even better.”</p><p>The oil is carefully applied to Felix’s other nipple. Unable to see it coming, a whimper escapes Felix’s lips; he only manages to hold back a cry from the way he bites onto his lip. “That’s it. Exactly like that, Felix. You sound so beautiful.”</p><p>Lips are against his neck by now. They kiss him, but only long enough to nip at his bottom lip. He shakily moans as the oil’s sting truly settles in.</p><p>“S-Sylvain,” he gasps out. “More—”</p><p>“More of what, baby? What is it you want?”</p><p>“More of that—don’t stop. Don’t stop, please.”</p><p>Felix doesn’t always resort to begging so quickly. When bound and blindfolded this way, however, left to the mercy of those hands brimming with expertise, it almost feels as though there is no other option for him to make.</p><p>“Oh, I won’t be stopping. But one step at a time, okay, baby? Let’s see … I think I know exactly what we both want to happen next.”</p><p>There is the sound of Sylvain placing the oil down onto the night-stand. The weight above Felix shuffles further, and his ears pick up on the sound of water—the two brought a bowl of soapy water with them, just in case Sylvain’s hands require washing at any point along the way.</p><p>Those hands soon reach back to Felix. Tracing over either side of his waist, down to his hips. The trembling in his thighs increases the further that touch creeps closer towards his building erection.</p><p>“Touch me,” Felix says, “please.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want that? You should know that I do plan on making this <em> painful </em>for you, after all.”</p><p>A finger trails up Felix’s length. A choked moan escapes his lips, head falling to his side, tugging lightly at the ropes when Sylvain’s thumb teases at the head.</p><p>“No, we can leave that for now,” says Sylvain. His voice takes on the kind of gentleness which causes Felix to shudder, where it meshes with firmness and dominance. “I want to see your ass beautifully red, first.”</p><p>Felix is turned over onto his stomach, although not without a cushion beneath his chest to help with the burn against his nipples. The contact still stings however. A sting that Felix adores, moaning against the bed, his hips trying to grind his dick against the bed. He yelps at the hand which slaps at his rear.</p><p>“Did I tell you to do that?”</p><p>“N-no. Sorry.”</p><p>He can sense Sylvain’s smile, even if he cannot see it. The man’s touch strokes along the rope binding Felix’s arms, before trailing back down towards his backside. A single hand squeezes at an ass cheek. Nails dig into the skin, and Felix cannot help but to squirm, <em> desperate </em>for it to do far, far more.</p><p>“Want me to hurt you, right, sweetheart?” Sylvain’s voice is now barely above a murmur, but still drips with enough authority to send a chill down Felix’s spine.</p><p>“<em>Yes </em> — <em> ” </em></p><p>Another squeeze, this time roughly at both cheeks. “Mm, I think I should do this myself, first.”</p><p>Felix can do little but nod. His sheer arousal, combining with the anticipation rising in his chest, is more than enough for his breath and words alike to be taken away. He yearns for the hit. Enough to tug at his bonds, purely because he knows the helpless sight of him being bound this way is more than enough to provoke Sylvain.</p><p><em> Slap. </em>He gasps at the spank at his rear. Another collides, and another. The sound seems to echo in his ears all the more when his sight has been taken from him.</p><p>“I can tell how much you’re loving that, angel.” His words only encourage a moan to escape Felix’s lips when his hand collides again. “Exactly what I mean. Too cute.”</p><p>Another hit. Sylvain could be using more force behind his palm—Felix reckons he is holding himself back because of the intensity of the oil—but the pain still left behind is more than enough to add to the increase of Felix’s erection. He tries to force himself to not grind it against the bed. He quivers instead, tugging lightly at his ropes, a sigh crossed with a moan escaping his lips when Sylvain strokes his fingertips over the places he hits.</p><p>“More,” Felix says, almost surprising himself by his breathlessness. “Please.”</p><p>“More? More with my hand, or <em> something else? </em></p><p>“Th-the oil again, please—” Felix inhales sharply against the hand squeezing at an ass cheek. “Fuck, Sylvain, I just need it.”</p><p>“Damn right you do.”</p><p>A moment passes as Felix feels Sylvain reach for the oil again. Mere seconds in reality, but to Felix, it’s as though minutes upon minutes pass him by. He shivers over the fingers treading back over his rear.</p><p>“<em>Shit </em> — <em> ” </em></p><p>The word is moaned as that burn returns. Sylvain has applied it to the skin he has previously spanked. Felix’s head turns, face planted into the bed, although he’s soon brought out from there once again by his hair; he swears he’s able to see Sylvain’s smirk perfectly, despite how the blindfold still remains.</p><p>“Now, now.” A gentle voice, almost soothing, although Felix knows Sylvain well enough to notice the sadistic nature beneath it. “I want to see your face, baby.”</p><p>Lips find an area of Felix’ rear clear of the oil. They kiss at the skin, nipping down lightly, before Felix feels Sylvain straighten back up.</p><p>“Are you fine for me to use it <em> there?” </em>Sylvain questions, his thumbs circling around either buttock. “You know it’s not necessary when I have everything and more I can do to you.”</p><p>Felix always enjoys how Sylvain’s ways of seeking consent can mesh so seamlessly with dirty talk. Love, trust and arousal seem to escalate all at once, enough to make his mouth dry. He licks his lips before saying, “It’s … it’s fine. Do it, Sylvain.”</p><p>“My pleasure, sweetheart. How about raising your ass for me like a good boy, then?”</p><p>Teeth catch Felix’s lip, the kind of embarrassment he adores washing over him. His arms and legs tense as he does exactly this. Sylvain’s hands assist him on the way up, one resting on his hip with nails digging into the skin.</p><p>“You’re going to do so well for me,” says Sylvain. “Always so perfect.”</p><p>Felix doesn’t need to see the man’s face to know how much he must be smiling, hands still appreciating what is lifted for him. Felix’s heart seems to beat faster and faster, waiting with bated breath and heightened nerves for that pain to return to him.</p><p>“How badly do you want it, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I—I need it, Sylvain. Please.”</p><p>With his desperation, his voice has dropped to a murmur. His squirming continues. Subtly, quietly, until the burn at last flares at the rim of his hole from where Sylvain has carefully applied the oil. The bite at his lip isn’t enough to stifle his cry.</p><p>“What a lovely sound,” says Sylvain. Still softly, in a way which causes Felix to only shiver more, a great contrast to the burn against his skin. “So adorable, Felix.”</p><p>The oil is spread across. Felix gasps for air, digging his nails into the arms tied at his back. His panting follows. It’s a reaction to both the pain and his own arousal alike, a moan escaping his lips and face hiding into the bed as a warning slap collides with his backside; his hips had involuntarily begun to rock against the bed again.</p><p>“I don’t want to punish you, baby. This is all for our enjoyment, all right?” A squeeze at Felix’s rear follows, the man nodding against the bed. “Good boy. You’re doing so well.”</p><p>Felix hears the oil be placed back down against the night-stand. The rinsing of Sylvain’s hands follows, before he returns to Felix’s side. He hears a <em> pop, </em>assuming it belongs to their lubrication. A hand soon returns to him, feeling back over the marks made from before. Felix lets out a soft moan from the contrast of cool fingertips against the burning skin.</p><p>“Nice, isn’t it?” Sylvain’s voice is now genuinely gentle, not simply the gentleness he takes on to further emphasise his dominant role; Felix hums. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“It’s … it’s good.” He struggles to get out more than this, his breathlessness and sensations stealing his words, but it’s enough for Sylvain. The latter leans down and presses a kiss to Felix’s lower back.</p><p>“Let’s give you a small break, for a moment.”</p><p>Sylvain straightens back up. A single hand cups the curve of Felix’s backside, giving it a squeeze, as his other hand is brought down the crevice between his ass cheeks. A lubed fingertip presses against his entrance. The shocks of pleasure from the sensitive hole being stimulated, as well as the lingering burn from the oil, earn a moan from Felix. He involuntarily pushes himself back to Sylvain. A near whine escapes his lips as the hand pulls back.</p><p>“<em>Please,” </em>says Felix, his tone almost exasperated. He bites his lip at the squeeze of his backside. “Sylvain, I need it.”</p><p>“I know, baby. But patience is a virtue, you know?”</p><p>Sylvain chuckles over the grumble Felix gives in response to these words. The finger returns to him, pressing down against the rim of his anus. Felix’s face returns to the bed, releasing his near-rapid breaths into it as he waits more patiently. He’s soon rewarded with Sylvain’s finger entering him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>Felix moans—the finger slipping inside, whilst that sting remains on the outside, reminds him exactly why he enjoys this so much.</p><p>“That’s it,” says Sylvain, beginning to ease into a rhythm with his finger, beginning with merely down to the knuckle. “It shows me how much you enjoy this, when you’re already lacking tension to this degree.”</p><p>Felix nods, releasing his moans into the bed. His back arches to push his raised rear further back into Sylvain. He adores every moment of this. Pain is something he has noticed causes him pleasure as well over time, the combination of sensations sending his head into the clouds. But it’d be impossible to do this with only anyone. This man, the only person Felix has ever been able to say he loves romantically, is the one person he can trust enough to do this with him.</p><p>It’s his care, his love, which makes any of this as pleasurable as it is.</p><p>“Bring your face out again, baby,” says Sylvain, now he is thrusting two fingers inside of Felix. “I wanna hear your moans, okay?”</p><p>Felix complies, turning his head back onto his side. His sounds and breaths are released against the covers instead. He can feel the warmth in his face, knowing how deeply it must be flushed, although the burn in the skin cannot compare to that in his nipples and backside.</p><p>And every sensation only seems to drive him all the more wild with pleasure.</p><p>“P-please, Sylvain,” he gasps, the aching in his erection growing from those fingers scissoring against his sweet spot so perfectly. “Please.”</p><p>“Mm, you really are ready, aren’t you?”</p><p>Felix nods. Despite his wishes, however, he still feels a sense of loss when those fingers leave him. He has to bite back another whine. He’s already embarrassed over the first enough as it is, but simultaneously, he is also far too gone to care.</p><p>Sylvain is soon turning Felix over onto his back. Their foreheads press against each other, before Sylvain leaves a kiss on Felix’s cheek. “I love you,” he says, his hand trailing down the curve of Felix’s waist. “You’re doing perfectly.”</p><p>“Simply lying here,” Felix manages to breathe out. He attempts to make the humour in his voice obvious, considering he has struggled before with understanding how much effort it takes to submit in this way; the humour must come through, however, for he hears Sylvain chuckle.</p><p>Their lips meet next. Despite the tongue which is quick to slip into Felix’s mouth, the kiss is slow, tender, far more than Felix was expecting. He feels his body relax beneath the kiss. A leg rises up, wanting to feel Sylvain’s body when his hands currently aren’t able to do this. A sigh escapes him as the kiss breaks, a smile tugging at his lips when Sylvain cups his cheek.</p><p>“I think,” says Sylvain, “there is one more place we could do with this, if you want a little more.”</p><p>Felix nods, leaning into the hand cupping his cheeks. “I can handle it.”</p><p>“And you most definitely want it?”</p><p>“You know me. Of course I do.”</p><p>Another chuckle, this time softer. Sylvain rejoins their lips again. It’s far briefer this time, simply a sweet touch before Felix feels Sylvain move away again and reach back for the oil.</p><p>“You’re going to definitely have to be good for this one, Felix,” says Sylvain, the edge of authority returning back to his voice. “Considering I could truly draw this out for you, if I wanted to. Although I’m sure someone like you would only enjoy that.”</p><p>Felix jumps over the hand against his hip. The thumb on this hand begins to trace gentle circles over his hip bone. His heart pounds; he has no ability to see where the other hand plans to go, although he has enough of an idea even when his sight is obscured.</p><p>“I’d usually save this for when you truly deserve it,” Sylvain continues. “But, well, when you’re clearly relishing in the burn this much today … Yeah, that is far from a punishment for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>Felix lips press together, avoiding doing the same with his thighs to cause friction against his erection. “Please. Do it.”</p><p>“You have no idea how hot it is to have you <em> beg </em>for me to hurt you, Felix.”</p><p>With those words, the soft end of the Q-tip is brought to the base of Felix’s erection. A cry escapes his lips, back arching up off the bed in response to the pain—Sylvain’s hand against his hip helps keep him in place. “Sylvain—”</p><p>“You really are so helpless, aren’t you? Oh,” Sylvain lets out a small laugh, “I felt your dick twitch over that, you know.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Felix grumbles, not truly meaning those words—he manages a small, amused smile, even if shaky. His head lifts when he feels Sylvain draw closer, their lips meeting together in another kiss.</p><p>In a daze of pain and pleasure, Sylvain soon moves on from the oil. Felix’s head leans back as he takes a moment to regulate his breathing. Eyes closed beneath the blindfold, he leans his face against the palm cupping his cheek, smiling over the gentle thumb rubbing over the skin.</p><p>“Love you,” he says, knowing it’s being on somewhat of a high, his endorphins running wild, that allows him to say those words first for once. A kiss brushes against his forehead.</p><p>“I love you too, Felix. Are you fine for me to be inside you?”</p><p>Teeth catch Felix’s lips; simultaneously to speaking those words, Sylvain has brought his hips forward, grinding his lubed erection between Felix’s legs. “Can’t do all this to me,” says Felix, “and not fuck me afterwards.”</p><p>Sylvain laughs again. This time, it’s louder, brighter, and the sound causes Felix’s heart to flutter in his chest. “You have a point, baby.”</p><p>The head slowly slides inside. Felix releases a breath he has been holding, neck arching with his head falling back. A gasp escapes his lips as Sylvain sinks himself inside deeper. It merges with the moan released from the latter, a shared, wondrous pleasure.</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt too much?” Sylvain asks.</p><p>Felix shakes his head; even if the stinging burn <em> does </em>linger, it’s far from unbearable. It increases his enjoyment of Sylvain’s thrusts, if anything. “Keep … keep going, Sylvain.”</p><p>He does so. Slow and deep, a contrast to the heart-racing moments that have led to this. Purposeful movements of his hips that drive moan after moan out of Felix. The sound of their skin slapping against each other echoes in his ears, almost distant from how much his mind has been taken over by blissful pleasure. His open lips are taken by a kiss from Sylvain’s own and a tongue slipping inside his mouth.</p><p>One of Sylvain’s hands soon wanders as the other remains on Felix’s hip. Trailing over his body, Felix shivering beneath every inch of skin it strokes. “Sure have been hanging on for this, haven’t you?” Sylvain soon asks after catching his breath. This hand has tread over Felix’s hip, a fingertip gliding lightly up the side of his erection, a whimper crossing with his moans.</p><p>“Can’t … c-can’t hold it back,” Felix breathes out. A kiss is planted on his cheek, again at the tip of his ear.</p><p>“No need to, sweetheart,” says Sylvain. His hand begins to build up a slow, steady pace on Felix’s erection, earning a slightly higher moan from him. “Good boy. Come whenever you have to.”</p><p>Felix nods, back arching with a cry as Sylvain perfectly reaches that sweet spot inside him. “There,” he pants. “Th-there, Sylvain.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for those thrusts and Sylvain’s hand against his erection to bring out his orgasm. It arrives with a shout of Sylvain’s name, Felix’s toes digging into the bed, followed by his body relaxing against it. He feels Sylvain kiss the side of his neck lightly.</p><p>“A-almost there, baby, okay? Can I come inside?”</p><p>Felix nods. Another kiss against his neck follows, trailing down to his collarbone. Sylvain’s words are accurate. He soon ejaculates inside Felix with a groan, his forehead soon resting against Felix’s as he slows himself to a stop.</p><p>“Fuck, Sylvain,” Felix says breathlessly, earning an equally breathless chuckle from Sylvain.</p><p>“I did just fuck you, didn’t I?”</p><p>The kick Felix gives Sylvain’s leg is nothing short of pathetic from how wiped he is. He is still smiling, however, as Sylvain’s lips find his for a brief kiss, hands reaching behind his head to bring the blindfold away from his eyes.</p><p>“Easy, now,” says Sylvain softly. Felix blinks once, twice, adjusting to the lighting of the room; luckily, the dim illumination from the candles means it doesn’t take him long to do so. “Okay?”</p><p>“‘M okay,” says Felix, closing his eyes again. A small smile appears on his face from Sylvain cleaning away the semen on his torso. “Bit wiped. But that felt good.”</p><p>“I’m going to turn you over to start untying the ropes, okay?” When Felix nods in response, Sylvain does exactly this, now loosening up the knots with those trustworthy fingers. “I’m glad it felt good. You did so well, baby, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Sap.” Still, Felix cannot help but feel warm from the praise.</p><p>“How are the burns now?”</p><p>“The places you tested have gone down. Other places have eased a lot by now, except from … yeah.”</p><p>“The more <em> intimate </em>places?”</p><p>Felix doesn’t have to take a glance at Sylvain’s face to know that he is smirking. “Yes, those. But it was fun. It always is.”</p><p>“I’m glad, baby.”</p><p>Sylvain helps Felix stretch out his arms, running his hands down either one to assist with the blood flow returning back to normal. His thumbs massage into the rope-marks, leaving Felix humming. This relaxation alone is worth everything he endures.</p><p>His arms rest by his head as Sylvain proceeds to untie the rope harness as well. This is one of those few moments where Felix has no qualms against letting Sylvain take care of him—it’s not as though he can even think of letting Sylvain do anything else, when everything he feels in sessions like these drains him completely.</p><p>Which isn’t a bad thing. Not when Sylvain’s hands glide up either side of Felix’s spine, running into his shoulders. They’re capable of so much. Every little bit of pain, yet all the care that comes alongside it as well. They provide the most loving touches, reminding Felix that he is exactly where he belongs.</p><p>Sylvain soon uses tissues to also wipe at Felix’s anus, cleaning up the semen that remains there. Afterwards, his arms wrap around the other, and Felix cannot resist burying his head straight into Sylvain’s chest.</p><p>“You really did enjoy yourself, huh?” Sylvain questions, his voice soft yet teasing. He laughs lightly over Felix’s grumble.</p><p>“No need to tease me about it.” But he knows that this isn’t exactly what Sylvain is doing, at least far from a malicious way; it’s clear in Sylvain’s voice, how much he basks in the trust that Felix gives him. “You should know by now, how deeply I trust you. Which is why I even let you do this at all.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, the exact same thing goes to you. I’m only able to do this as well, because I trust you to be honest with me.” Sylvain’s lips press to the top of Felix’s head. “I love you.”</p><p>“You have said that two times already, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I wanted to say it again. And I doubt you’re complaining.”</p><p>He isn’t. Not for a single moment. His head lifts from Sylvain’s chest, hands cupping either side of his face. They share a smile and love-filled eyes before Felix leans in for a kiss, realising how those kisses have never lost their spark.</p><p>Sylvain is everything to him, and he knows he is the same back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come find me on @/nikobynight on Twitter for my FE3H related posts and art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>